A Different Kind of Someday
by MiaMoyes
Summary: A/U: What if it wasn't Rachel that ended up pregnant, married and divorced to Ranger, what if it was Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: What if it wasn't Rachel that ended up pregnant, married and divorced to Ranger, what if it was Stephanie. Characters are property of Janet, mixed universe is property of me… alas I make no monies off it. Not planning this to be a multi-chapter story, since I have so many already INW, but I do have some ideas of this universe... Sorry for any grammatical errors, I just like to get the ideas written down :)

RPOV

Life is going exactly as I had planned, of course there have been a couple of obstacles in my way, but nothing that I can't overcome. I am a very successful owner/businessman of Rangeman Securities and a legendary black ops mercenary. I get paid a very pretty penny to take care of the government's dirty work. Most of these jobs are dangerous, but the more danger than the higher the payday. I've used this money to build up my business and take care of my family. Not all of my family is happy with me but I love them all and do what I must for their safety.

There is only one part of my life that hasn't gone exactly as I had planned, but that's ok, I'm taking their safety my utmost importance. My ex-wife Stephanie and our daughter Julie, I love them both very much, but I can't be the man and father they both want and need without compromising on their safety. And I refuse to do that to compromise on that, I live better knowing that they are in this world even if I can't have them in my own personal world. My ex-wife, my Babe is the love of my life. I can't believe how quick our connection was, she was having a girls weekend at Atlantic City to celebrate her best friend's wedding, a bachelorette weekend and I was getting ready to go into the Ranger program. I had gone home to Newark, spend a week of leave with my parents but that fateful weekend my cousin, Lester, decided we needed to go gambling. I met Stephanie, my Babe, and we made Julie that weekend, I feel as if I won the biggest jackpot.

When I left to go to Ranger school, I had left with Stephanie's phone number and a promise to call her when I could. That was the only promise I could make her that weekend, but I held to my promise and finally got a chance to call her about 6 weeks into the program, that's when she stunned me with the news that she was pregnant. I got a four day leave approved in between ranger school and the follow up of airborne training. I went to Trenton and married her, we didn't have a honeymoon, just a couple of days at Point Pleasant. While I received my first assignment right after I completed my training, we only had one more night together before I left for a year. In that year she sent me pictures and letters telling me how she was doing and what was going on in her life. She would tell me how much she missed me and couldn't wait for me to come home. It took a year for me to come home, I missed the birth of our daughter. The time away also made me realize how volatile our world is and how I would do anything to keep these two safe. My next assignment only took me away for three months but it was that assignment I figured out how to keep them safe. I had worked with a contractor by the name of Tank and he explained how being a mercenary worked, he didn't hold anything back. That one night is what sprung the idea of Rangeman Securities, we continued to hone the idea when we could during the rest of that assignment. I told him of my wife and child, and he told me how dangerous it was for a family doing what he does, that if I wanted to become the elite of the elite I had to keep them safe. I didn't fully understand until my next assignment when I had to take out a columbian drug lord. We found the information about him through his family.

I was gone from my family for almost two years by this time, I had missed so much of Julie's life and hadn't been even been a husband to my Babe. I came home from that trip with how my life needed to be. The hardest thing I ever had to do was tell Stephanie. I laid it all out for her, I even told her parts of my classified assignments so that she would understand and hopefully not hate me. She sat there with tears streaming down her face and held me. She told me how proud she was of me, of answering our governments commands. She amazes me, on how great of a mom she is and her unwavering support of me. I don't deserve her, when I told her this she just rolled her eyes at me. She told me that it didn't matter because I had her that it didn't matter if I had to let them go to so that others didn't perceive of what we meant to each other and use our family to lash out at me. She told me that she and I knew our hearts were each others, I knew I loved her then I had already suspected my feelings for her even though we were apart from each other the majority of our relationship. But I love her completely and till the end of time I will love her. We made love that night, it was the last night we were together. We talked of our hypothetical "Someday" of us being a full time family. My heart broke the next day with pride when she filed for divorce, she loved me so much she let me go so that I could make her and Julie's world safe for them.

I was able to bring the tentative plans that Tank and I made together to fruition. We started the Miami office first, we were able to get some partners to keep us going while I got out of active duty status and move onto contract work. I became elite, I became my training, I became Ranger. Only a select few knew who I really was and why I did what I did. There became so many rumours about me when I started up each location that I didn't have to do much to keep up the personna. I wasn't suppose to set up an office in Trenton, it was supposed to be in Newark, closer to New York so that we can corner that market. I couldn't be in the same state as my wife of my heart and not open office in the same town as her. When talked our investors into Trenton with the angle it was the state capitol and could expand into Newark knocking on New York City's door. When the office opened I was seriously considering making this the main office for Rangeman, but I knew better I knew I had to keep my distance from my family. No one really connected me with Stephanie and Julie because I was hardly at home when we were married. In the three years since we were married Stephanie and Julie had changed their name to Plum. I was able to make our marriage disappear and my name as Julie's father off her records. It was as if Stephanie and Julie were never apart of my life, nor was I a part of theirs. Stephanie owed a boutique in Trenton, that seems to be all the rage with a lot of the women in the state's capital.

I found how I could keep connected to my family. By using her less than stellar cousin, Vincent Plum. Vinnie was a bound agent that needed a bounty hunter, I was able to be that bounty hunter. Everyone thought when I went to his office to scare the bejesus out of him. I was able to get information about Stephanie and Julie. He was our courier of information to each other. My Babe had even bribed him into sneaking her into his office, evidently she had some evidence about a duck. I know how valuable information is but I definitely didn't want to know about him and the duck. But that day was the beginning of our Someday. We held each other for hours on end, nothing and no one could separate us. She curled up on my lap and showed me pictures of our daughter, she showed me the drawings that she had done and even gave me some that Julie did just for me. I loved them and put them in my pocket. Next Stephanie gave me a professionally done picture of my two girls it was recent and I put that into my wallet. I guess she's had them done every month of Julie's life then every six months for the past three years. My little girl is the cutest in the world, with my darker looks and Stephanie's blue eyes. I'm in huge trouble when she starts dating.. Security will be a pain when she starts dating.

Just like I did with Tank, my Babe and I honed our plan into getting our Someday. We've been a part too much, enemies be damn. If the word on the street is that I am a dangerous man, they have no idea of what I'm capable of if they hurt my loves. We decided that we would meet at the governor's fundraiser next week and we would start to date from that meeting. I plan to woo my woman properly this time, like I should have all those years ago. I'm looking forward to our Someday more than I can put into words.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: What if it wasn't Rachel that ended up pregnant, married and divorced to Ranger, what if it was Stephanie. Characters are property of Janet, mixed universe is property of me… alas I make no monies off it. Not planning this to be a multi-chapter story, since I have so many already INW, but I do have some ideas of this universe… Sorry for any grammatical errors, I just like to get the ideas written down :) Also, sorry for not updating PBB or Self-Pity, but this story spoke to me.

SPOV

I was excited, this is our someday, I know it's silly but my stubborn man has finally realized is important in life. Our family! I think he's always known and that's why he pulled away from us before we could really be a family, in everyday life. Because he's afraid of what loving Julie and I might do. I have no doubt he can protect us, he's been trained to be the best of the best and from what I've heard he's taking the military's training and then some secret spy training too. We will be as happy as any three people have a right to be and I can't wait!

In the past week since I engineered our meeting at my cousin's I've gone shopping. I wanted to look like the kind of woman that would grab Carlos' attention at the Governor's fundraiser, but not be slutty because everyone would know something was up. Slutty wasn't my style, I'm a Mom for goodness sakes. I must have tried on hundreds of dresses, everything from vintage Halston to Alexander McQueen trying to figure out which of my assets to show off. My less than generous C cup boobs, my long legs that liked to wrap around his trim waist. Nope, not going down that road, not until I can get my hands on my man for longer than an afternoon.

Back to knocking his socks off, I finally found a dress amongst the feathers, sequins and lace through all the stores I shopped. This dress fit my style perfectly, there were no bells and whistles on it to make it stand out. What made it work was the fit, it fit my body like a glove. It didn't just accent one part of my body it accented off ALL of my body. The square neck gave a hint of cleavage that didn't seem like my boobs were gonna pop out. The back was scooped low but didn't show any crack. It was cut on the bias with a single slit at the right leg to hint at what was underneath and to show off some great shoes as I walked. But the color and fabric of the dress is what took it from meh, to wow… it was grey blue silk. The exact same color as my eyes. There would a minimum of jewelry, just earrings and a bracelet would add the sparkle to my outfit as my curls would be artfully arranged on top of my head to showcase the earrings. While my dress wasn't some big name designer and didn't cost me thousands of dollars, ok so it cost a little over a thousand… the shoes had to had to be Christian Louboutin's, so the red sole would clash with the blue, but those red soles were my signature shoes. The dress went perfectly with Follies Strass pair that were mesh with crystals on them, sparkle sparkle when I walked.

Julie told me that I looked perfect princess, she helped me with my hair and makeup, I love our bonding moments like this. She is 5 going on 30, Julie has made me fully realize that while there is a mixture of nature and nurture in the old debate, she is 80% nature. She is her father through and through with a tiny part that is my eyes and love of chocolate. She takes the world in like her dad. Because of her old soul that is in her young body, I've been able to share all that I know of her dad with her but letting the rest of the world know that her father died. I love this little girl with all of my heart and soul because she is the embodiment of my love with Carlos walking around in the world.

But I leave her with my father, while I go meet her father for the "first" time. This is going to be too good. I get to the Governor's mansion, I would be nervous but I've been here before, I visit my godparents all the time. I don't call them Godfather/mother but simply Aunt and Uncle. We're family and as family I've got to make sure my Aunt is decked out in the latest lingerie, a girl has to feel pretty for her before she can feel pretty for him. I get to the front of the security check in and notice these huge men that are wearing black suits, not just the pants and jackets but the ties and shirts too. The rangeman logo is the only item of distinction and they are on all their tie pins. These are some seriously looking bad ass men, I'm proud of my Carlos and his company.

I hand over my invitation and my driver's license as everyone before me has done. When one of the security guy pulls me out of the line. "Ma'am, I was instructed to take to the Governor." This isn't part of the plan. I start to get a little nervous, "That's not necessary I'm sure I'll run into him as the night wears on." Hoping to get myself to mingle so that I can accidentally meet Carlos. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I am under orders from the Governor himself to see you to his side once you get here." I huff out, "You don't need to escort me, I'm sure I find my way to wherever Uncle Joe is, I'll be fine." I start to stomp my way into the mansion and turn towards his office, I notice the gigantic man in the Rangeman suit is following me. This was not how the night was suppose to go. I knock once on the door and open it before I get permission. If my god-father wanted to politeness than he shouldn't have tried to bully me into meeting with him. I swing the door open to notice my Carlos in a tuxedo talking with my uncle. My mouth drops a little, I've never seen Carlos so dressed up, I think I drooled a little. Uncle Joe gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Ah Stephanie I'm glad you're here, I need your help. Your Aunt had to go see her parents so I am left without an escort for this function. Will you help an old man out and keep me out of trouble?"

The things we do for family, I look up at Carlos and sigh.


End file.
